1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to screw-cap devices and more particularly to those comprising a safety member for preventing fraudulent access to the contents of a container closed by the device.
2. History of the Related Art
Such safety cap devices are known, comprising a body having a bottom skirt which is associated with an annular element having a bead which engages in a retaining groove in the container, so that unscrewing of the stopper provokes a rupture of this annular element or guarantee strip. The strip is connected to the cap by bridges between which there are free spaces to form a tear-off zone. Demolding of such stoppers is delicate due to the presence of the bead on the inner face of the guarantee strip.
It is an object of the improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention to overcome this drawback and to produce a device of the type in question which responds better than heretofore to the various desiderata of the art and in particular which is easy to demold and of very low cost.